TV and DVD player become the standard household equipments and the ability to access Internet is also very common in many families. So is a digital entertainment delivery system, such as digital on-demand (DoD). In a traditional TV shopping channel, a viewer sees an item on sale on the TV screen he is interesting then he has to pick up phone and call a designated commercial center to place an order. Besides, during the commercial viewing on the fly, most time a user doesn't have enough time or information to review the showing product. Of course, Internet on-line shopping is very popular now; however, it requires a computer. So there is a need for alternative on-line shopping while not involves computer and high pressure short time viewing. Meantime, the same setup can be used as a digital content delivery system, which digital content, such as movie, music and other data can be downloaded to the requested user.